


Reunite

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith's jacket, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is reunited with something (and someone?) he thought he lost.Oneshot/drabble





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390932) by yaboykeiji. 



It had been exhausting. What more could Keith say? So much had happened in the time that he'd been away...in space and just in general. He was sitting against the Black Lion with his back to the side, his eyes down on the ground. The Castle was destroyed, but all of his friends were still alive and okay. Shiro was going to be okay too.

So Keith thought about all of this and was tired.

Suddenly though, something fell on his head. He looked up. Lance had came over and dropped something familiar. His eyes widened as he sat down next to him.

"My jacket!" Keith said in surprise, pulling it down on his lap. "I thought I lost it in the castle... Lance, where--?"

Lance laughed a little, more to himself than to him. "Well...I kinda grabbed it...a few months ago. You know, just for safe keeping."

"A few months ago?" Keith smirked suddenly. "Miss me that much, huh?"

"Urgh." He huffed. "Last time I ever do something for--"

Keith leaned his head on his shoulder, content with the jacket around him, and sighed.

"...thank you, Lance."


End file.
